


Civet

by Lilliburlero



Category: Henry IV Part 1 - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Perfume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliburlero/pseuds/Lilliburlero
Summary: Hal goes back to to court with a placatory gift for his father, but doesn't choose a good moment. Naturally, he blames Falstaff.





	Civet

The reek was astonishing. Jack had ten times the stomach of most men, so when it turned that was a bad thing.

'This is your fault, gutbag.’

' _You_ agreed it was the perfect gift. The noxious flux of a cat's arse—'

‘—for a king with a mouth like one. Well, he actually flung it in my face. Scent’s quite gone out at court since I was last there.’

‘Why? Are courtiers turned saints now, their bodies no longer corruptible?’

‘One of his penitential freaks, I expect. When I walked out he was shrieking something about Harry Percy and a pomander.’


End file.
